


“Sam Winchester’s Shot: A.K.A: “How to get your stubborn brother to a Broadway Musical”

by katiegangel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Humor, Musical, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Gen, cass - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, hamilton musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/pseuds/katiegangel
Summary: This is a culmination of my obsession with “Supernatural” meeting my long-delayed discovery of the “Hamilton” soundtrack. This is pure crack. Part II will have some spoilers for the musical, but as these are drabbles, they won’t be in much detail.





	“Sam Winchester’s Shot: A.K.A: “How to get your stubborn brother to a Broadway Musical”

Dean’s nose crinkled the second Sam walked into their motel room, smelling of sweat and street vendor food…. The good stuff. The stuff that tourists would pay millions for if they could and he was sure Sam didn’t even stop to look at it. THAT alone was a crime.

“We took out two demons yesterday and you STILL wanted to run?”

Sam was taking his shoes off, his headphones still on his ears.

“Hey! Sasquatch.”

Castiel looked up from where he was seated on the other bed, examining a book Sam had brought him from the local library. “I don’t think he can hear you.” He stated.

Dean rolled his eyes; looking to see Sam still nodding along with whatever music he was blasting in his ears. He stood up.

“Big foot!” Dean yelled. “Ass-crack!”

Nothing. He watched Sam stretch in the doorway before going over to snatch the headphones off Sam’s head.

“What the hell-“ Sam made a grab for his earphones, followed by his Ipod which had been ripped away when Dean yanked his headphones off. “Dean! Give it back!”

A two-minute game of keep-away nearly ended with Sam tackling his little brother.

“Seriously?” Dean snapped, half-serious, half-playful. “If something had been chasing you, you’d never have heard it.”

“Like you don’t blast your music,” Sam said, snatching his Ipod back.

“Only when I’m behind the wheel of my Baby and can easily run over anything charging at me.” Dean said smugly. “What the hell were you wrapped up in anyway?”

“You’ll find out,” Sam said, pulling a small envelope out of his pocket. “Since it’s our last night in New York, I thought we’d do something fun.”

Castiel lifted his head. Dean looked at the envelope.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me.”

“Dean, you don’t even know what it is.”

“You are sorely mistaken if you think I’m gonna sit for two hours listening to some overly romanticized Andrew Lloyd Webber crap!”

“What are we arguing about?” Castiel asked.

“Sam got us tickets to a musical!” Dean said, as though Sam were presenting him with a kale salad and calling it a birthday gift. “Probably spent a stupid amount of money on them too.”

“First of all,” Sam began “No, I didn’t spend a stupid amount of money on them. I won them.”

Dean blinked. “You “won” them? Do I even want to know?”

Sam shot him a look. “It was a part of a raffle, I entered and I won. The show’s tonight. I figured we could get some burgers and-“

“Trying to butter me up,” Dean rolled his eyes again and snatched up the envelope, opening it. He read the name on the tickets.

 

“… who the fuck is “Hamilton”?”

Now both Sam and Cass were staring at him. Sam’s expression was one of exasperation; Castiel’s was one of confusion.

“Dean, did you… EVER pay attention in history class?”

“No.” The answer was almost too quick to be funny.

“Alexander Hamilton is one of the founding fathers of this country. He’s responsible for your country’s financial system, he established the coast guard, his wife founded-“

“I should cut you with a silver dagger and make sure you’re my brother.”

Sam huffed. “Dean-“

“You want to drag me to a HISTORY-based musical?” Dean stared at his brother. “Do I even know you?”

“Dean, come on. It’s supposed to be-“

“Dude, you couldn’t pay me to see that crap!” He tossed the tickets back at Sam who caught them as though they were made of gold. He stared at them for a minute before looking back up at his brother.

“Okay.”

Dean blinked. “Okay? Okay? What do you mean by ‘okay’?”

“I’ll pay you a hundred bucks to come to the show tonight.”

Now Sam had Dean’s attention. “On top of the burgers?”

“On top of the burgers,” Sam said, almost a little too pleasantly. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“What’s the catch?”

“I’ll make a bet with you,” Sam said. “I’ll pay you a hundred dollars to come to the show… however, if you cry during the first act, you owe me a hundred bucks.”

Dean nearly burst into laughter, catching himself when he saw the serious smile on his brother’s face.

“You’re joking, right?”

“You’ll pay me an extra hundred if I catch you enjoying the music and an additional hundred if I see you buying the soundtrack at intermission, cause you should know right now, I’m not gonna lead you my copy.”

Dean snorted. “And what? Another hundred if I cry during Act II?”

Sam shook his head. “No, that would be cheating. You will cry during act two.”

Dean huffed, looking his brother over. “You’re completely serious.”

“Deadly.”

Dean’s smile grew. “Fine. I call the first shower. Cass, put on your good trench coat! We’re going out tonight.”

Dean happily pushed past his brother and started for the shower. Castiel looked at Sam.

“Was that truly wise?” He asked. “We both know Dean is not the most emotionally mature being on the planet.

“Oh, trust me, Cass,” Sam smiled. “I wouldn’t have made the bet if I knew I wouldn’t win.”

Castiel regarded him. “Is this performance really supposed to be that good?”

Sam handed Castiel his Ipod. “Have a sneak peek.”


End file.
